Masqueraider/Strength/Agility
The Strength/Agility Masqueraider focuses primarily on maximising damage in all situations. Characteristics (If you wanted to do just strength at higher levels, you could put all your points into agility, and raise Picada, and then when your get Furia go to Incarnam and reset your characteristics and your spell and put it into Strength and Furia) The best way to use up you characteristics points however is by putting 300 points on strenght for greater dammage and all the other points to come to vitality.This helps you to shield and have a lot of life , so u can stay close range. Spells Your arsenal of spells are described in detail below: Weapon Masqueraiders have no penalty when using staves, a 5% penalty when using axes, and a 10% penalty on other weapons. -If u choose to build a strenght-vit-agi masquerade u should use Zoth warrior Axe as it gives 1AP and a big vitality,etc boost.- The Build This is my recommendation of how to level your spells: . Combos You may find the following move combos helpful, they are most effective cast in this order of preference (eg. waiting for cooldown on supplimentary spell): 7AP combos PICADA COMBOS Cast Apathy followed by Picada (requires 7AP) Cast Picada twice FURIA COMBOS Cast Furia followed by Reinforcement (requires 7AP) Cast Ardour followed by Furia (requires 7AP) Cast Furia followed by Trance (requires 7AP) CAPERING COMBOS (alternate) Must have 7AP. Cast Psychopath Mask followed by Capering (requires 7AP) Must have 7AP. Cast Capering followed by Classic Mask (requires 7AP) 11APcombos FURIA COMBOS Cast Furia 2times and followed by Reinforcement (requires 11AP) Cast Ardour followed by Furia 2times(requires 11AP) Cast PsycoMask followed by Furia and then Reinforcement(requires 11AP) Equipment Choices As you may have noticed by the prescribed combos, it's vital that you have 7AP. An early choice for a set is a Gobball set, with a focus on strength. Later you should look towards gear which optimises Vitality,Strength, Agility & Damage. The best gear depends entirely on what you consider to be your keystone spell. Here are some suggestions: *lvl 1 - 30: Young Adventurer Set for fast leveling or Gobball Set and pieces of agility for +1ap *lvl 30 - 50: Earth Kwak Set or Treechnid Set would be the best gear *lvl 50 - 70: Use Coco Blop Set or Pippin Blop Set *lvl 70 - 80: Mix pieces of Aerdala Set and Terrdala Set *lvl 80 - 100: Farle Ingalsse Set *lvl 100 - ... : Gelano + White Rat Set for 10 ap and average agility/strength *lvl 143: Moowolf Set + Zoth Warrior Axe + Gelano maged +30strengh Str VS Agi At this point it seems that the %dmg from Capering will never be as good as the +dmg from Furia. Also Furia costs 4ap while Capering costs 5ap. Though this is a str/agi build, it seems like a waste of points to raise Capering. With 7 or 8 ap you can use the Furia/Reinforcement combo and on the next turn use Furia twice or Furia + Eulasse Daggers combo to do massive dmg at low levels. Not to mention at higher levels using Furia in conjuction with weapons like Red Root Chileepaperz, Iots Wand or Cheeken Axe.